Novena Espada Nueva
by Armanifan
Summary: Random fanfic of what would've happened had Ichigo fully turned hollow with those Vizards.He is slain and immediately made the newest Novena Espada.None of the Espada are happy,well,PISSED is a better word to describe them.Rated T to be safe.Chap2 is up!
1. Nueva Novena Espada

**AN: I kinda thought of this without thinking ahaha, plz R&R this random fanfic. **

* * *

Ulquiorra sonido'd down the great hallways of Las Noches. He and the other espada were being called upon to an urgent meeting. He arrived and tooke his seat beside Stark who were near-close to falling asleep.

"My dear Espada I have splendid news to tell you," Aizen greeted. He was followed by an ever-ginning Gin and even Tousen wore a small smile as well.

"Please have a look at him yourself." And in walked none other than Kurosaki Ichigo wearing Espada clothing, white hakama pants and a jacket that looked very much like his Bankai form. His mask covered half his face and showed the hollow grin and eyes but everything on his right side was normal. His hollow hole was on the right side of his lower stomach which was exposed because he refused to wear a shirt under his jacket. His tattoo however was on his left bicep, though no one could see it. All the Espada rose with the killer intent on killing this substitue shinigami.

"What the hell Aizen!" Grimmjow shouted, outraged and withdrew his katana.

"Aizen-sama why is this trash in our presence?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"Ah yes my Espada, apparently while trying to control his hollow side with those vizards he lost control and was turned completely into a hollow. As a hollow he already knew how to create a Garganta and appeared here. He is a strong advisary and I suggest you all not rid yourselves of our new novena Espada since it was a tragedy that Arroniero had to leave us so soon." He spoke the tragedy that happened to Aaronierro as if it were a fly that was just finally killed.

"So, you're saying that his trash of a shinigami was turned into a regular hollow and was instantly turned into a Vasto Lorde and an Espada?!" Grimmjow boomed.

"Why yes of course. Nothing could be better for our Espada than a former substitute shinigami." Aizen smiled a frightening grin that made all the Espada, including Ichigo, shudder.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow and everyone else took their seats with grimaces that they would have to treat Ichigo as if one of their own.

"Now now, I'm sure you'll all get along just great now the other thing is that he doesn't remember anything from his former life so I guess y'all just gonna hafta learn to deal with the fact that he doesn't remember any of ya," Gin said to everyone. He glanced at Ichigo who was looking pervertedly at Halibel and recieved a nasty glare from her and Nnoitra.

"Yes well I hope you all learn to cooperate with his because the winter war is not yet over and the next time that those pesky shinigamis enter our Hueco Mundo I hope to place Ichigo out there with everyone and hope to see the shinigamis stunned faces as their biggest weakness is fighting them. That is all, meeting adjourned." Aizen left with Gin and Tousen tailing his heel.

No one moved for a period of time before Grimmjow used sonido and lifted Ichigo up by his jacket and gave him a scary smirk.

"I don't care if you don't remember me or any of our fights, you're still a damn shinigami in my eyes. You piss me off and you'll be sleeping with the hollows tonight." He dropped Ichigo on the floor and left the meeting room.

'What the hell did I do to them?' He scratched his head in bewilderment before leaving and going straight to his room.

"Oy, shinigami get your ass up outta bed we gotta go meet with Aizen-sama," Grimmjow growled. No response. He banged harder on the door and finally just cero'd it into oblivion. Turns out Ichigo wasn't in his room at all. 'Oh well, not my problem.' Grimmjow smiled at the gigantic hole that his cero left and walked away stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Grimmjow, where is the novena Espada?" Aizen asked as Grimmjow entered the meeting room empty-handed.

"I dunno, wasn't in his room." He took his seat next to Nnoitra and rested his elbows on the table with a bored expression but secretly celebrating the first day of hell for that damned substitute shinigami.

"Ok, well I guess we're going to have to start the meeting without him because you all know very well how I don't tolerate tardiness well." They all nodded in agreement at all the times his punishment was a decade in a personal purgatory or a special punishment depending on his mood.

"So as you all know, the wretched Soul Society has caused us to lose Aaronniero and they now know all about Hueco Mundo and Las Noches. I'm hoping that all of you will-"

"Sorry I'm late Aizen! Syazel-sama had me go run an errand out in one of the other hollor worlds." All heads turned to Syazel to see he was showing no emotion whatsoever. But most of the Espada has faces of joy to know that Ichigo was about to be punished for being tardy AND interrupting Aizen-sama.

"Ichigo, glad to see that you've made it." All jaws dropped. THE MOTHER TRUCKER GOT AWAY WITH THE PURGATORY!!

"Yes well, ya better make it don' happen again," Gin warned with a sly smile, he'd always enjoyed making the personal purgatories for the dumb Espada.

"Yes, WE ALL wouldn't want out newest Espada gotten rid of so easily like our last one," Nnoitra agreed with a sinister grin.

* * *

**LOLOLOLOLOLOL, this is gonna be funnnnyyy ahaha. Till next time my dear readers and honored reviewers!**

Armanifan


	2. Meeting wAizenSama

**AN:****HULLO THAR FELLOW READERS AND OUTRAGED PAST READERS!! :D I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED THIS MOTHER TRUCKER OF A STORY!! ENJOY WHILE U R&R AND MUNCH ON POCKY!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach TT~TT.....WHY CANT ULQUIORRA N GRIMMJOW BE MINE!!!!?????????!!?!?? ='( **

**

* * *

**Ichigo lay in his stark white bed and stared up at the matching white ceiling, walls, and everything in his small room that could've been mistakened for a prison cell. He played with his sword in his hands making swishy sounds through the air. Before he dozed off, finally getting some sleep.

_"Ichigo!" He turned in all directions making himself dizzy. He just had to find out who was calling out to him, and a female at that. Halibel maybe? Nah, too many PMS-ing moments to have such a sweet voice. Loli Menoly? The twin toys of Aizen himself? EWWWWWWWWW. He shook his head before looking into the deep abyss of darkness surrounding him. He saw a small red light coming closer and closer still. Closer until..._

"GAH!!" Ichigo rolled onto the floor just before he saw his bed get incinerated into a pile of ash. He looked up to see a superior, the cuarta Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer. Haha, Schiffer sounds like sniffer as he chuckled inwardly at himself before regaining his posture.

"You really are a useless nonentity to us if you can't even remember when the meetings are." Ulquiorra's scowl deepened, if it could, as he walked away shaking his head.

"What in the Hueco Mundo is he talki-?" He looked over at his small white clock that read _7:19 _and had a heart attack as he began sprinting down the corridors and about 2 hallways away collapsed onto the wall gasping for air and cussing his brains out at how mad Aizen-sama would be. He spotted Nnoitra-sama and Tesla leaving the corridor where the meeting room was and called out to him.

"Nnoitra-sama! What'd I miss today in the meeting?!" Nnoitra and Tesla looked at each other before sautering over to the novena Espada.

"What the fuck are you talking about, shinigami?" Nnoitra asked.

"Ulquiorra warned me about the meeting that I forgot about today." Ichigo panted a bit. Nnoitra howled with laughter and held onto his weapon thing for support as he wiped his eyes.

"What's so funny..." his voice trailed as the realization sunk. Ulquiorra warning him when Ulquiorra should've been at the meeting himself. GOD DAMMIT

"There wasn't a meeting today was there?" Nnoitra just laughed even harder but then composed himself as well as he could to say "No shit dumbass. At least not for us, YOU on the other hand have been called and you better hurry your ass over there because Aizen-sama has a bit of a temper."

Ichigo was already running his ass over to Aizen before Nnoitra could finish his warning. He hunched over on his hands on his knees to compose himself before entering the throne room.

"Ah Ichigo. So happy you could spare a few moments of your day to join me. Please take a seat." Both glanced over at the chair in front of Aizen's throne but Ichigo felt a bit uneasy.

"If you don't mind my lord, I'd rather stand." Aizen seemed indifferent and a projection of images showed up on the adjacent wall. Some showed pictures of a short black-haired shinigami, a quincy, another shinigami but with bright red hair pulled into a ponytail with a myriad of tatoos above his eyebrows, a big-busted female in a school uniform, and a rather tall hispanic man with a strange right arm.

"Tell me Ichigo, do any of these pictures give you any emotions of recognition? If so please elaborate on your answers," Aizen said with a smirk as he leaned on the palm of his hand. Ichigo looked long and hard, but they just seemed like ordinary intruders that he wasn't familiar with.

"No Aizen-sama, none of these people seem familiar to me at all. May I take my leave now?" Ichigo leaned forward slightly to demonstrate a sense of respect, but Aizen wasn't done.

"No not yet, I want you to start training and achieve your release before these intruders reach Las Noches. That would be an estimated 3 weeks. You may train with any of the Espada as you wish, but I'm not liable or responsible if they don't want to train with you."

"Thank you Aizen-sama." Ichigo turned to leave but Aizen's final words stopped him.

"I would recomment you either train with Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Yammy, or even any of the fracción to help with your training. You may leave." Ichigo bowed and shunpo'd to the door, shutting it behind him. He turned and ran straight into Yammy's enormous chest[ewwww, I'm trying to push the image from my mind ;_;]. Ichigo stumbled back and wiped away teh faint sweat from his left cheek.

_Ewwwwwww, but Yammy is one of my choices to train. Must fight the urge to disrespect him! _

"Shinigami, you were in my way, now move it buster![forgive me!! I've never actually paid that much attention to the way he talks, just because he was with Ulquiorra the entire time on air so Ulquiorra caught my attention more than the Mr. T/Muhammad Ali wannabe xD]" He shoved past Ichigo and wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

"Uhmm, that's some impressive muscles you got there Yammy-san. You been sparring with Ulquiorra-sama lately?" He tried to make this sound as straight as possible without sounding fake. But this was Yammy, one of the dumbest there was. As expected he fell for the false flattery easier than it was to walk.

"Ya damn straight I look good with biceps like these, it's a wonder why Halibel isn't in love with me already." He kissed his huge arms and looked at Ichigo, probably fishing for more of those "oh so wonderful" compliments like the ones from earlier.

_ACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!! MY EYES ARE BURNING!! JUST THE THOUGHT OF THAT!! MUST REGAIN MENTAL SANITY! _The only sign of this reaction from his mind was his right eye sporadically twitching but Yammy didn't think much of it, already thinking that Ichigo was a spazz anyways.

"Uhmm, well with those muscles you could help even me right?"

"Of course."

"Well would you? Would you help me train and achieve release in 3 weeks time?" Yammy put his massive finger to his chin and looked to the ceiling. Thinking.

"I don't know. If I train with you, Ulquiorra-san will hate me even more."

"He won't find out." Yammy thought longer about this, being the bumbling fool he probably is, he felt for the poor logic Ichigo just said.

"Okay! Tomorrow in the training room at 8 am sharp!" With that Yammy strutted away proud to be doing good for his fellow Espada. Ichigo just silently chuckled to himself as he walked to his room.

* * *

"Well, well, well. Gonna cut my training class were we now SHINIGAMI!" bellowed Yammy as Ichigo was forcefully dragged from his bed and down to the training area. Ichigo yawned and saw that he had somewhat of an audience.

"What is that?" he demanded to know as he pointed to Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Nnoitra, Halibel, and Gin. All were leaning against the wall waiting for Yammy to begin his "training".

"What of it? You actually think that you were just going to excel without witnesses? Who would believe a former shinigami?" Little did Yammy know, it wasn't Ichigo they weren't going to believe, but him instead for his embelishments on his accomplishments in the human world.

"Alright let's get started, I want to see if your _hierro_ is any good."

"My what?" Ichigo scratched his head and the entire "audience" dropped their heads in shame, including Yammy.

"Alright just stand there while I see how strong your skin is."

"How are you goi-?" Before he knew it Yammy was already dragging his sword across his bare chest. Ichigo being an Espada n00b, ran off and hid behind Gin in a frenzy.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" he bellowed, but Gin slapped him and threw him back "into the ring".

"Well DUH! I was testing to see if your _hierro_ was any good. Turns out pretty good, but not as good as Nnoitra's over there." Both glanced to see a chuckling Nnoitra, at least he was chuckling before Halibel elbowed him in the ribs.

"What do you mean it was 'pretty good' huh? You trying to kill me or some Espada shit?!" Still hadn't realized this, Yammy grabbed hold of his head and turned it towards his chest.

"See? There's no scratch!"

"And for future reference Ichigo, _hierro_ means "steel skin" or impervious skin, ya know ya shoulda asked Aizen-sama 'bout this stuff when he first created ya," Gin sneered, or informed, Ichigo nor anyone else coule really ever tell what his true emotions were. Everybody bored of the training session left before Gin spoke.

"Anyways, I guess that's enough for today, same time tomorrow and if you're late, I'm telling." Ichigo merely gawked at the 10th Espada, not only was he dimwitted, but he was immature too! He rubbed the back of his neck and turned to go back to his BED-LESS quarters, well he was, before he was slammed into the wall, leaving a huge dent there and staring straight into a pair of unmerciful eyes.

* * *

**Well that's as far as I'm going, it's not at long as i want it to be but hey, what can ya do? It would be most appreciated if you R&R, to get a better insight on what my reading audience likes, but ya'know do what you like, I just had to get this out before it EPICALLY bugged me to no end. **

**~Armanifan!!  
**


End file.
